The present invention relates to a treatment system and a method for removal of at least one halogenated compound, such as polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs), found in contaminated systems. The treatment system includes a polymer blanket that receives at least one non-polar solvent. The at least one halogenated compound permeates into and/or through the polymer blanket and is solubilized with at least one non-polar solvent received by the polymer blanket in situ.